Night of the Living Minx
by luci465
Summary: This twisted tale is the result of the impending reboot of AMC. It takes place that fateful September night in 2011. There's a more detailed explanation inside. Remember, I said it was twisted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC and Prospect Park. **_**If I did own them, the first thing I would've done would be to have contacted CBL and SG and sign them up for the AMC 2.0, trust me on that. **_** I am simply borrowing them and taking them for yet another spin.**

**A/N****: Welcome, dear readers, to a new Minx tale! All of the talk about the reboot of AMC got me to thinking about that fateful night in September 2011. If you know anything about me from this site, then you know that can be a very dangerous thing. PM's exchanged with a few of you are also responsible for stirring up the old gray matter. The result of all of that thinking is this dark and twisted tale that truly comes from a somewhat dark and definitely twisted mind. I'll be honest with you. It can be kind of scary in there sometimes, and it really makes me consider calling the employee assistance program offered through work. Since I'm making confessions here, I have to admit that I really don't know where some of this came from or how I thought of it. The idea popped into my head maybe two weeks ago and wouldn't leave, same thing with the title. I am also going to confess that I've never written anything quite like this before, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**With that said, some of you may be thrown off by this first chapter. I'm going to ask for your indulgence and to stick with me on this twisted tale. This is the darkest chapter, and I promise things will get better, at least for some of the characters. Please note the genres listed and the fact that I am an avowed Minxaholic as evidenced by my other stories on the site. Without further delay, strap yourselves in and read at your own risk! Bwahahahahaha! **_**Yeah, I really do need to find the number for that work program.**_

**/**

JR stood hidden in the tunnels of his _home_ hearing laughter on the other side of the wall. He cracked the hidden opening slightly and saw the smiling faces of his so-called family and friends. Suddenly, _they_ came rushing into the room. His wife and her _lover_ found Scott. They were only three of the many that had betrayed him, the three worst offenders. He watched as Bianca wrapped her arm possessively around Marissa. A slight flush was on both of their faces and it made him sick to his stomach just thinking of what they had most likely been doing before they got there. Images from the video he had recorded of their sordid and disgusting acts flashed through his mind and he shut the door to block them out.

They were making this way too easy for him. He already had a plan in place to rid him of the obstacles standing in the way of being with his son. The only missing piece was where he would exact his final revenge on them. After overhearing his mother and Tad discuss tonight's festivities while they were at the airport, everything simply fell into place for him, like it was destined to happen, providence, preordained. Karma was smiling on him and taking his side for once in his life. He had already bribed the pilot to file the fake passenger list. When the police investigated later, they would see that he was out of town, far away from Pine Valley and the _tragic_ events of this night. All he needed then was a way to lure the women to where he wanted them. That was when he'd come up with the brilliant idea of using his _dear cousin_. He snuck back to the Chandler estate and easily made his way into the gatehouse. It wasn't locked because of all of the construction being done. He found Scott's cellphone and sent the text to them inviting them over for the spontaneous _celebration_ organized by his sister, yet someone else who had betrayed him. It had been easier than he'd thought to get the women there, but they did, after all, blindly trust Scott. He cousin was such a _good guy_ that no one would suspect any ulterior motives at play.

Now that they were here, it was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel. JR cracked opened the door again. Someone had asked Tad to speak. Tad, the man who had pretended to be his father, had ended up betraying him too just like everyone else. Oh, he put on a good show, acted like he cared, preached to JR that he needed to change. Coming from someone with Tad's past, it was nothing more than a pathetic joke. He was no better than JR. He may act like it, but he wasn't, not by a longshot. He watched as Tad took a glass of champagne and began to speak.

"It's funny, you know, because at a time like this there's always so much that you want to say. There are so many people that mean so much that you can't find the words. But I've been thinking about it, and I've come up with three: neighbors, family and friends. I've found all of them here. It's been my home. The best years of my life, not to mention the beautiful woman standing beside me."

JR scowled seeing his mother as the others in the room laughed. She was always leaving him. She was no different than anyone else here. Her betrayal hurt almost as much as much as his wife's, _almost_.

"They would remind us what a miracle this place is. It's because of the love and the help of everybody, everybody in this room because that is how Pine Valley works, always has, always will. Through tragedy and triumph we come together. I wish the rest of my kids were here to see this because this is something to remember, folks. We'll be talking about this for a long time."

_Blah, blah, blah. Would you shut the hell up, Tad? Maybe I should just shoot you and take everyone out of their misery for having to listen to you. I'll give you something though. You've got one thing right in that long speech of yours. They will be talking about this for a long time, just not for the reasons that you think._ JR smirked thinking of everyone's reaction in this godforsaken town.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing now. His father was proposing to Brooke, giving her a diamond ring that would easily make a dent in JR's debts. He knew Brooke had something to do with Adam's decision to cut him off, probably filling his head with lies about JR. _It wouldn't take much though to turn 'dear old dad' on me. The great and powerful Adam Chandler respected by so many. The son of a bitch has never been there for his son. Sure, now he says he says he wants to be there for me, but it's all lies. Because when I needed him, he did nothing. He didn't stop the board from taking away the company from me. He didn't stop the bank from taking my home away from me. He didn't stop that bitch from taking my son away from me. He says it's to teach me a lesson so I can be a better man. Thanks for nothing, 'dad'. _

JR is distracted by another pair stalking into the room. Jack strides across the floor, attempting to make a fast exit out of the mansion. Erica is right on his heels begging him to stay, to not leave her. Jack isn't buying what Erica is selling this time, and he storms out giving his best Rhett Butler impersonation with Erica playing Scarlett O'Hara to perfection. JR scoffs at the drama playing out before him but knows that this is his chance. It was now or never, and never was simply not an option.

He spies so many of those that have betrayed him: Dixie and Tad, Adam and Brooke, Jesse and Angie, Scott and Madison, Marissa and Bianca. Who will be first? _Eenie, meeny, miny, moe who will be the first to go?_ A smile that reflects the blackness of his soul crosses his face when he settles on his target.

JR raises the gun and fires. The first shot goes wide because of the amount of alcohol in his system so he takes aim again and fires a second time.

The group begins to scramble for cover hearing the first gunshot. Bianca whips Marissa around pulling her into her arms to protect her lover from the danger, too late to find cover by the time the second gunshot is heard. The bullet slams into the brunette's back. She lurches forward and the couple collapses.

JR sees Jesse and Brot draw their guns and closes the door and races blindly through the tunnels to freedom with the screams of the guests ringing in his ears. He could tell his aim was true this time and struck one of the sources of his greatest pain when he heard Erica's wails. He'd actually wanted Marissa but would settle for Bianca. JR knew the guilt of having her _lover_ die protecting her would haunt his wife for the rest of her life. Short of having Marissa die herself, having her suffer a lifetime of pain and grief was the next best thing.

/

While the police present leapt into action, the doctors rushed forward to tend to Bianca. Jake gently separated the couple and rolled the brunette off of Marissa. Screams erupted through the room at what they saw. Blood covered both women. The bullet that had entered Bianca's back had gone straight through her chest and into Marissa's.

While Jake searched desperately for Bianca's pulse, Angie did the same for Marissa. The doctors shared a pained and knowing look. Neither woman had a pulse. They were both gone.

David began pushing people out of his way to get to his daughter. He dropped to his knees and pulled her lifeless form to him.

Erica was hysterical. This couldn't be happening. Her daughter couldn't be dead. Not Bianca. Not now. Not when she had finally found happiness.

Krystal was inconsolable. Her baby girl couldn't be gone. Why her? Why now? She was so happy. She finally had the family she had wanted for so long.

Kendall was in shock. This wasn't possible. Bianca couldn't be gone. She was too good and didn't deserve this. Neither did Marissa for that matter. The girls especially didn't deserve this._ Oh my god, the girls! What are we going to tell them? There's no way they will ever get over this loss._ "David … David …"

The doctor glared up at Kendall through grief filled eyes.

"Isn't there … Isn't there anything you can do to save them?"

David felt countless pleading eyes turn to him as he tried to jump start his brain.

"Yes, David, surely you can save them! You've brought others back from death! You must be able to do something for them! I'll do whatever you need. Pay whatever you want. Help them! Save them! Please!" Erica was begging.

Another time, David Hayward would've have relished seeing the mighty Erica Kane on her hands and knees begging him for his help but now was not that time. He needed to save his daughter. He also knew he needed to save Bianca. Marissa would never forgive him if he saved her and not her partner. The doctor began to nod. There just might be a way. He searched the room. "Griffin, I'll need your help."

Griffin Castillo saw Kendall weeping in her husband's arms and knew he would do whatever he could to save her sister. "What do you need, David?"

"Help me get them to my lab. We don't have any time to waste."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Is it safe to come out? Okay, good. No one chased after me with pitchforks and torches after the last chapter so I thought it might be safe to pop back up here. Thanks to all who have **_**dared to read and review!**_** Bwahaha … Oops, I guess that was a little on the dramatic side, huh? Sorry, this story seems to have brought it out in me. Where was I? If you're reading this chapter, you've decided to stick with me on this tale and trust me with Minx. I appreciate it and hope that I don't let you down. Now that we've gotten through the darkness of last chapter, you're going to see things start to shift. Trust me, it's still twisted. There's just no getting around that, and I have absolutely no excuse other than my own twisted mind. The twisted tale continues now. Read on **_**if you dare!**_** Bwahahahahahaha! **_**Yeah, I haven't found the number for the work assistance program yet.**_

**/**

JR dropped onto the bed at the Pine Cone Inn. The place was a dive, but it was the perfect place for him to hide out. They wouldn't think to look for him here. Hell, for all they knew, he wasn't even in the country. He had the perfect alibi. All he had to do now was lie low and wait. He cracked open a fifth of Kentucky bourbon and flipped on the television. A somber looking news anchor for one of the local television stations greeted him.

"This is Mitchell Reynolds. We're sorry to interrupt your normal programing, but we have a late breaking story. There has been a shooting at the home of multi-millionaire Adam Chandler, founder of Chandler Enterprises. Our own Lea Bales is on the scene at the Chandler Estate with a report. Lea, can you tell us what's happened?"

"Mitch, what started out as a night of celebration turned suddenly tragic when an unknown gunman entered the Chandler mansion through hidden tunnels that snake through the estate's grounds. Once inside the mansion, he took aim and fired two shots. The first missed. The second, however, did not. A source close to the police investigation informed this reporter that two of the party's guests were killed by that one bullet."

JR bolted off the bed hearing this news. _Could I possibly be that lucky?_

"Witnesses say that the victims are Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker. The bullet entered the back of Ms. Montgomery, passed through her and entered into Ms. Tasker, killing both women instantly. Ms. Montgomery was the daughter of international superstar Erica Kane and founder of the Miranda Center. Ms. Tasker was a young lawyer on the rise and the partner of Ms. Montgomery. We have learned that the couple had recently purchased a home and moved in together with their three young children. Tonight, those children are sadly without mothers."

"Lea, do the police have any idea of who is responsible for the shooting? Who are they looking for?"

"At this point, they don't have any suspects. There were reports that Ms. Tasker's ex-husband JR Chandler was a suspect, but it was quickly determined that Mr. Chandler had left town earlier today. Chief Jesse Hubbard will be holding a press conference shortly to update the public. Back to you, Mitch."

"Thank you, Lea, and keep us informed of any updates. We'll have a full report on our 11:00 newscast. We now return to our normal programming."

JR flipped off the television and toasted the reporters before taking a long pull off the bottle. "Thank you, Mitch and thank you, Lea! Hot damn! Both! I got them both! One shot took care of both of my problems. Best of all, I'm in the clear. The Keystone Cops think I was out of town. Things are finally going my way. All I need to do now is wait. I should be getting a call in a day or two informing me of the _tragic_ events that happened tonight. I'll hop on the first available flight home, grieving their loss the entire way of course. With Marissa gone, AJ will be back where he belongs, with me, in no time at all." JR laughed and took another drink.

/

"Where do you want them, David?" Ryan asked as he pushed the gurney holding Marissa's lifeless form into Hayward's lab. Zach was right behind him with the gurney carrying Bianca.

"Put Marissa here and Bianca over there. Griffin, you'll be in charge of Bianca. I'll take care of my daughter. Cara and Jake, we'll need your help. Everyone else, leave. You'll have to wait outside."

Erica and Kendall kissed Bianca through tear filled eyes.

Krystal kissed Marissa and looked at David, pleading. "Do whatever you have to do, David, just save our daughter."

The doctor nodded and began barking out orders.

/

Tad sat next to Zach in the waiting room. Marissa and Bianca had been undergoing whatever procedure David had devised in the desperate attempt to save them for well over two hours. "Who do you think did this?"

"My money's on JR."

"I saw him at the airport earlier today. He was leaving town. There's no way he could've done this."

"Did you actually see him get on the plane?"

"No, I didn't, but when Jesse called, he told me the private plane that JR had rented was over the Atlantic, and he was definitely on the passenger list."

Zach shook his head. "You really think JR is above bribing a pilot in order to give himself an alibi? You really think he wouldn't do something like this in order to get AJ? He came over to my house and tried to kidnap him. That was his second attempt at taking the boy. If he's willing to do that, he's willing to do anything."

As much as Tad didn't want to entertain the idea, he had to be realistic. With how JR had been acting recently, he wouldn't put anything past him. He knew what he had to do. He pulled out his cellphone and placed a call to one of his operatives to look into JR's alibi thoroughly.

/

Kendall paced back and forth as she anxiously waited for some word on her sister's condition. She had a feeling she had sold her soul to the devil tonight, but she would do it again. She would do whatever needed to be done to save her sister.

Greenlee reached out and grasped her friend's arm. "David will move heaven and earth to save Marissa, and because he knows how much Bianca means to her, he'll do the same for Bianca."

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do without Binx." Kendall looked at her mother who was being comforted by Opal. "I don't know what my mom would do."

David burst through the lab doors. Everyone in the waiting room stood as all eyes immediately fell on him. Krystal and Erica surged forward desperate for any news on the condition of their daughters.

Erica spoke first. "David? How are they?"

The doctor took a deep breath. He had done his best work tonight, but it was also his most controversial. "You can see them."

"You mean they're alive?" The hope was evident in Krystal's voice.

"You could say that."

Everyone present couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that ominous statement.

/

Marissa was the first to open her eyes and immediately sought out Bianca. The redhead smiled as warm chocolate eyes met her's. Bianca was on a gurney next to her. "Hey."

Bianca returned the smile. "Hey yourself."

Cara, Jake and Griffin exchanged worried glances. The three doctors were still trying to wrap their heads around what they had done tonight and what the ramifications would be. Medical ethics had been trampled tonight.

David and the others entered the room. The doctor walked over to his daughter and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. What happened?"

"Bianca! Oh my god! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Hi, Mom." The younger brunette looked around the room confused. "Where are we? What happened?"

Kendall stepped forward and took her sister's hand. "You're in David's lab. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember hearing a gunshot. I can't remember anything else after that."

Marissa shook her head. "There were two gunshots. I don't remember anything else after the second shot either though."

Everyone looked at the couple, unsure of what to say.

Bianca was growing irritated by their silence. "Would somebody tell us what happened?"

Zach finally broke the silence. "You were shot. The bullet went through you and into Marissa. You both died. We brought you here so David could treat you."

The redhead shook her head. "That's not possible. We wouldn't be talking to you if we had died. I wouldn't be feeling the way that I do. I mean if that had happened, if we had been shot, wouldn't we feel pain of some sort? I don't feel any pain. Do you, Bianca?"

"No, I don't. I feel just fine. I don't understand."

That was when Kendall felt it, or more accurately, didn't feel it. There was no heartbeat, no pulse coming from her sister. She looked closer and didn't see her sister's chest rise and fall as it would if she was breathing. Her sister's skin was cool to the touch. Kendall reached across and touched Marissa. The redhead was in the same state as Bianca. She turned her eyes to David and the other doctors. "What did you do?"

David shot her a defiant look. "I did what needed to be done. I did exactly what you and everyone else here begged me to do. I saved them."

Bianca and Marissa looked to each other instinctively, unsure of what David meant. The redhead slowly stood and took tentative steps to her lover's bed, sitting next to her once she reached her destination. Marissa gently placed her hand over Bianca's heart with the brunette mirroring her action. A sudden awareness began to wash over them. They clasped hands and turned their gaze to the doctor. Bianca spoke first.

"What exactly did you do, David? Why can't we feel each other's hearts beating?"

"I had to remove your hearts. They were too damaged."

Marissa looked at her father. "But no one can live without a heart. It's not possible."

"Technically, you're right or at least partially right."

"So if Marissa's right, that would mean that we're dead, but that can't be right because we're sitting here talking to you. How is this happening?"

"Project Orpheus. I am able to sustain your being without a vital organ."

His daughter shook her head. "No, no, no. Without a heart, we're dead. Wait! You said you were able to sustain our being. Are you saying we're living dead like … a zombie?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I wouldn't go with the word zombie though."

Tad walked in the room. "Well, I checked with my associate. It seems JR really didn't leave town like we thought." He stopped in his tracks when he saw the couple sitting and talking. "Holy walking dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Back with another installment of this twisted tale. Thanks for continuing to read and review. Picking up where the last chapter left off. I'm still trying to decide if it's horror, suspense, supernatural or whatever. Oh well, read on! **

**/**

Marissa shook her head. "No, no, no. Without a heart, we're dead. Wait! You said you were able to sustain our being. You didn't say we were alive. Are you saying we're living dead like … a zombie?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I wouldn't go with the word zombie though."

Tad stopped in his tracks when he saw the couple sitting and talking. "Holy walking dead! What in the hell's going on?"

"You wouldn't use zombie? Tell me, David, what the hell word would you use, animated corpse? That's still a zombie." Marissa knew she should be grateful to be whatever the hell she was right now, but this was way too much to wrap her brain around.

"I would say the two of you are undead. I had to remove your hearts. They were too damaged. Obviously, there was no time for a transplant so I had to resort to other measures. Your hearts will be returned."

"Our hearts are going to be returned? Are you serious? How are you going to do that? You just said they were too damaged! Dammit, David! How is any of this possible?" Marissa was starting to panic, but a squeeze of Bianca's hand calmed her.

"I've taken the parts of your hearts that could be salvaged and am regenerating cells to restore them. When the process is complete, I'll implant your new hearts."

Bianca shook her head. "Just like that?! You're growing us new hearts, and when they're done, you'll just put them back in. You make it sound like it's so simple, like it's something that happens every day."

"It is in a way with Orpheus."

"What does that make us?" Marissa asked.

Krystal gently touched her daughter's shoulder. "It makes you here, and it doesn't change who you are. You're still our daughters, and we love you very much, no matter what."

Erica nodded. "She's right. We couldn't lose you. Your children couldn't lose you. We did what needed to be done. David did the only thing he could."

Greenlee kept looking back and forth between the two women. _Marissa was right. For lack of a better word, they are zombies. Wow. This cannot be happening. Zombies aren't real. They only exist in the movies or on television._ Suddenly, what Tad had said sunk in. "Wait a minute! Tad, you said JR wasn't on the plane. That means he could've done this. He could've killed them."

Dixie shook her head. "That's not possible. My son couldn't do anything like that."

The blonde's strident tone shook Tad out of the shock he experienced upon seeing the supposed dead women sitting and talking. Tad took Dixie's hand. "As much as I hate to say it, Dixie, he could, and I think he did. According to the pilot, JR bribed him to fake the passenger list and say he was on the plane when he wasn't. They found a cab driver who reported that he picked JR up at the airport and dropped him off near the mansion."

"No, Tad, you're wrong. It was someone else. It has to be."

"Who? Who else would want them dead? There's nobody else. Everyone in this town loves them with the exception of JR."

"How did he get a gun? Where did he get one?"

"Adam told me that a gun from his collection was missing. He noticed it after JR left earlier today. He didn't think anything about until after the shooting. Look, Dixie, if JR was willing to do this, he's capable of anything."

/

Jesse took a deep breath and entered the compound containing the Orpheus labs. He knew the families would be grieving, but he had a job to do. He opened the door to the lab. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I need their bodies. The medical examiner needs them to conduct the autopsies." He froze when he saw what had to be the impossible. "They're alive? But I thought they were dead. They were shot through the heart."

Zach turned to the police chief. "Technically, they are dead."

"What do you mean _technically, they are dead_?" What the hell's going on?"

"Well, I'm no lawyer, but I think to be considered alive that a person needs a heartbeat and to be breathing. Neither of which they have or are doing right now."

Jesse turned from Zach to David. "Hayward, what did you do?"

Kendall stepped forward. "He saved them. Now, what are you doing? Tad says that JR wasn't on the plane so he could've done this. He's the only one with a motive, and you know it. What are you doing to find him?"

"I know. Tad called me with that information. I've got everybody out looking for him. I don't want to advertise that fact though because I think that will make him skip town." The police chief rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stave off the whopper of a headache beginning to form. "Do you have the bullet? I can use it for a ballistics match when we find the gun that did this, whatever the hell this is now."

"Yeah, we do. Here you go." Jake handed the chief a small container which held the bullet.

The reality of what had happened that night began to settle on the room's occupants.

"JR killed us, and now, we're zombies." Bianca stated in a matter of fact tone.

Greenlee cleared her throat. "I have a question. It may seem out of line. It probably is, but I think we're all wondering it with the whole zombie thing. Are they going to start wanting to eat flesh or brains?"

"What the hell, Greenlee?!"

"Sorry, Kendall, but aren't you a little curious and freaked out by this whole thing."

"More than you'll ever know."

David sighed. These people were starting to wear on his nerves. "I accomplished a scientific miracle tonight and you're equating it with zombies?!"

"Well, I really don't feel like eating anyone's brains or flesh. Do you, Bianca?"

A chuckle escaped from Bianca. "No, I don't, Rissa. What I could use is a drink."

"That makes two of us." Marissa smirked.

Kendall laughed at the couple. "I think there are several of us here that would gladly join you."

"Who knew? I guess there are such things as friendly zombies, not that I'm surprised with the two of you." Greenlee smirked.

Jesse's cellphone rang. "Hubbard. Where? I'm on my way." He disconnected the call and turned to the assembled crowd. "There's been a sighting of JR at the train station. I'll let you know what happens."

The group looked at each other wondering what their next move was.

Bianca broke the silence. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with my Mom and Dad, and they don't know anything that's happened tonight. Zach's got a couple of guards at the house too, just in case." Tad offered.

Marissa nodded knowing that Joe and Ruth would take care of the kids and also that Zach wasn't taking any chances by supplying guards for them. "David, do you have any clothes we could change into?"

"I could find something here, but you really need to take it easy."

"Seriously, David? We're dead. What else could possibly happen to us?"

Bianca turned to her lover. "What are you thinking, Rissa?"

"I'm thinking we need to get out of here and find JR. I'm tired of hiding and having him dictate what we do."

"You're right. It's time we stop him once and for all."

"I'm in!" Kendall smiled at her sister.

"Like you could keep me out of this." Greenlee smirked.

"Count me in." Scott added.

"Me too." Griffin volunteered.

"I can't do it, Tad."

"Dixie, JR has to be found and stopped. He's just going to keep doing these things until we stop him. Next time, it could be AJ that's hurt. Are you willing to let that happen?"

"No, I'm not, but we'll turn him over to the police."

"Of course we will." Erica assured the blonde. _We will, eventually, maybe._

Krystal caught the smaller woman's eye, and the two mothers shared a silent exchange knowing that if JR was turned over it would only be _after_ they had exacted some revenge on him.

"Does anyone have any thoughts as to where JR would be?" Cara asked.

"My guess would be a bar or a seedy hotel where he could celebrate." Zach offered.

While Marissa and Bianca changed, it was decided to split up into smaller groups to cover more ground. Before they headed out, Jesse called to inform them that the sighting at the train station proved to be false. With this new information in hand, the groups headed out into the early morning hours to find JR.

/

JR had been flipping through the channels on the television when he paused seeing a breaking news alert flash across the screen.

"This is Lea Bales, and I am standing outside Pine Valley Hospital. Last evening, Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker were gunned down inside the Chandler mansion during a celebration. This morning, that story takes a bizarre turn that no one could imagine in their wildest dreams. Sources say that the bodies of Ms. Tasker and Ms. Montgomery never arrived at the medical examiner's office leading to speculation of what exactly could be going on. Ms. Tasker is the daughter of Dr. David Hayward who has been linked to a mysterious medical treatment known as Project Orpheus. It is rumored that this treatment has been known to literally raise the dead. This can only leave us to wonder whether or not this treatment has in fact been used on his daughter and her partner, and if it has, the number of questions that arise boggles the mind. We'll simply start with two. Where exactly is the couple, and what condition are they in? Back to you in the studio, Mitch."

JR threw the remote against the wall, shattering it. "Son of a bitch! Leave it to Hayward to screw me over yet again. He won't save Babe, but he'll save Marissa and her _precious lover_ Bianca. That bastard! Okay, I need to think." He reached for the bourbon and found the bottle empty. "I need a drink." He'd seen a liquor store across from the motel last night. He grabbed his wallet, room key and the baseball cap he'd picked up at one of airport's gift shops. It wasn't the best disguise but would do for a quick trip to pick up more liquor. Placing the cap on his head, he headed out.

/

"Any sign of JR?"

Kendall sighed into the cellphone. "Not yet, Greenlee. I'm guessing there's nothing on your end yet?"

"No, there's no sign."

While Kendall spoke with Greenlee, Zach, Bianca and Marissa continued to scan the area.

Bianca grabbed Marissa's arm and whispered. "There he is."

Hazel eyes focused in the direction that Bianca was pointing. She saw JR walking directly to a liquor store. He was walking with his head down and a baseball cap pulled low on his head. It didn't matter what form of disguise he tried to employ. Marissa would recognize him anywhere. "Kendall, we found him."

Zach and Kendall caught a glimpse of the man darting into the store. "We've got him, Greenlee. He's at a liquor store across from the Pine Cone Inn. You know what to do."

"I'm on it." Greenlee disconnected the call and began to place several others.

Kendall turned to the women. "Want to have a little bit of fun first?"

"Definitely!" Bianca nodded before taking Marissa's hand. The couple headed up the street to the light.

While they did that, Zach hung back to cover the couple and Kendall went to retrieve their car.

JR exited the store. He stood in the middle of the block waiting for traffic to wane before crossing the street. He glanced up towards the light on the corner and instantly began to shake. His grip on the bottle of bourbon he'd been clutching loosened, and the bottle crashed to the ground and shattered. _No! That can't be them! I killed them! They're dead. The news said they were._ He quickly looked in the other direction, and by the time he glanced back, the women were gone. _I'm just seeing things. They're not there. I need to get out of sight._ As much as he needed a drink, he needed to find cover even more. He darted back across the street to the motel and went straight to his room.

/

"Did you see what room he went to, Zach?" Bianca asked as soon as she and Marissa came out of hiding.

"I did. He's in lucky number 7. If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked like JR thought he saw two ghosts."

Marissa laughed. "He kind of did. Let's go."

The trio headed to front office with Marissa and Bianca waiting outside while Zach persuaded the desk clerk to give him a key to JR's room. They then made their way to room number 7.

/

JR couldn't stop shaking. "No, that wasn't them. They're dead. I know Hayward has brought others back to life, but there's no way in hell he could do it when they had a bullet to their hearts. No, they're gone, and I'm going to get my son back. I just need to wait." He whipped around when he heard his door open and saw the couple enter.

Marissa grinned. "Hello, JR."

The blonde fainted straight away.

"Was it something I said?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: The time has come for this twisted tale to end. I hope you enjoyed this detour because I did have fun writing it. Thanks for reading! And now for the ending of **_**Night of the Living Minx!**_** Bwahahahahahahaha! **_**Never did find that help line number from work.**_

**/**

"Was it something I said?" Marissa smirked as she stood over her ex-husband's unconscious body. The man had fainted upon seeing her and her lover.

Bianca grinned. "It could be. I will say that you always make me weak in the knees though."

"Thank you and right back at ya!" The redhead winked.

There was a quick knock on the door. Bianca checked the peephole and saw her sister standing outside. She opened the door, and Kendall entered quickly carrying two rolls of duct tape.

The older brunette saw JR unconscious on the floor and glanced at the others. "Did I miss anything fun?"

Bianca shook her head. "Not really. JR saw us and fainted."

"He fainted, huh? That figures." Kendall handed Zach a roll of duct tape, and the husband and wife got to work binding and gagging JR while Bianca grabbed the duffle he brought with him.

Marissa held the door open while Zach picked JR up and threw him over his shoulder. They hurried down to the Slaters' car. Kendall opened the trunk and her husband dumped JR in unceremoniously.

JR groaned and opened his eyes from the jolt of hitting the trunk floor. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a smiling Bianca above him.

"Hey, JR. Comfortable?"

The blonde shut his eyes, not really wanting to open them again for fear of what he would see when he did but knowing he had to. He opened them again to find no one there. Over to the side, he caught a glimpse of a man's arm shutting the trunk and trapping him in darkness.

Zach settled in behind the wheel and Kendall sat in the front next to him while Bianca and Marissa sat in the backseat. Once seatbelts were fastened, they drove off.

JR tried to figure out what was going on, who had him and where they were taking him but to no avail. The car hit a huge pothole which caused JR to hit his head and knock him unconscious yet again.

/

Greenlee and her group of Ryan, Scott and Madison entered the lab to find David, Erica, Krystal and Opal waiting.

"Is everything ready, David?"

"Yes, it is. What about on your end, Greenlee?"

"I just talked to Kendall again. The package is secured, and they'll be here any minute. It seems JR made it pretty easy for them."

Erica arched an eyebrow. "How on earth did he do that?"

"When he saw Bianca and Marissa, he fainted dead away."

Krystal scoffed. "Of course he did. The man's a coward. He hid in a secret passage and shot Bianca in the back. He couldn't face them and what he'd done so he passes out."

Opal nodded. "You've got that right. He's nothing but a lily-livered, yellow-bellied low-life coward. You're sure Dixie doesn't know what's going on?"

"I'm sure. I called Tad after I called all of you and let him know. He'll make sure Dixie is kept far away from here. He hates lying to her, but he knows that he has to in this case. JR cannot go unpunished this time. He needs to experience the consequences for his actions. Griffin and Cara said they will help him with Dixie and keep her far away from here while we deal with JR."

"Good. We don't need her interrupting us. I know he's her son, but the man is pure evil. He has put everyone here through unspeakable pain, and it's only right that he get a taste of his own medicine." Erica added. No one in the room disagreed with her. The man needed to be stopped and tonight might be their only chance to do so.

/

"He's unconscious again? What the hell?" Kendall just shook her head in disgust as her husband lifted JR out of the trunk.

"It looks like he hit his head. Oh well, we'll let David wake him up when we get him inside." Bianca shrugged.

Marissa returned with a gurney. "Use this, Zach. He's not worth you hurting yourself hauling him around."

Zach chuckled. "Thanks, Red." He deposited JR onto the gurney and wheeled it inside the compound.

/

"They should be here by now. Do you think Marissa and Bianca are okay?" Krystal asked.

"You mean other than them being dead?" Greenlee smirked. She saw the glaring eyes of Krystal and Erica focus on her. "What? I hate to be the one to bring this up again, but they are. The press knows some of what happened last night and reported their deaths. I know Pine Valley is pretty open, but people might have a problem with zombies wandering around out there. They might think the zombie apocalypse is really happening."

Scott nodded. "She kind of has a point."

"Well, they're with Zach. He'll keep them safe." Erica huffed.

"I'll need to give them another treatment when they get back to counteract certain side effects." David added as he went to a cabinet to grab two IV bags.

Krystal eyed her ex. "What kind of side effects, David?"

"Given that they are undead, we need to keep their skin hydrated and make sure their muscles and bones receive the proper nutrients as well. It's important that they do. Otherwise …"

Ryan looked up. "Otherwise, their flesh could decay and they could start dropping appendages around town? You know, things that zombies do?"

David glared at Lavery and merely nodded.

"What things zombies do?" Marissa asked as their group joined the others in the lab.

Erica did her best to wave off the question. "You and Bianca need ongoing treatment until your hearts are returned in order to sustain your current appearance."

Bianca arched an eyebrow. "Current appearance, huh? In other words, we could lose an arm or leg somewhere if we don't."

David cleared his throat. "I would describe it differently, but yes."

The couple looked at each other and shrugged. "I kind of figured this zombie thing had some other side effects. You know, other than the whole being dead thing." Marissa said wryly.

They walked over to two chairs and David administered their treatment.

Kendall held the door open for Zach as he pushed the gurney into the room.

Scott looked at his cousin. "He's still unconscious? I thought he'd be awake by now."

Zach smirked. "He was, but we think he hit his head on the drive over.

"Pity. I was really hoping he'd be awake for this." Erica cast a look of pure disdain at the unconscious man.

David flashed a malevolent smile. "Erica, this is one time I am more than happy to grant your wish. Wheel him over here, Zach, if you wouldn't mind." He then went to retrieve some restraints.

"Happy to." Zach nodded and pushed the gurney to where it had been requested and took the restraints the doctor offered. The men worked together silently to apply them to JR. When they were done, they checked and rechecked them to insure that the blonde was secured with no chance of freeing himself.

A nod was exchanged between the two men, and David walked back to Marissa and Bianca to disconnect their IV's and to perform a quick check on them. When he was satisfied, he stood back. "Are you ready?"

The couple nodded and stood on one side of JR while the others gathered around. David gave JR three injections. The last one was to wake the blonde up.

JR was groggy when he felt a slap to his face. He squinted and saw Erica. He heard someone speak.

"You need to do it harder. Here, let me try. It should be something like this." He then felt a slap to the other side of his face and winced. This time when he opened his eyes, he saw Krystal smirking at him. "Did that hurt?"

JR tried to yell but was still gagged. His head whipped to the other side when he heard Erica speak again.

"I see what you're saying. Let me try again." The older woman reared back and slapped JR so hard he saw stars. "You're right. That was so much better." Erica sneered at JR. "I've had two turns, Krystal. I think you should have another one. It's only fair."

"That's very nice of you, Erica. Thank you." Krystal slapped JR for all she was worth. "Damn, that felt good!"

"I'm sure it did, Krystal, but that's enough for now." Marissa smirked when she saw JR's eyes widen with fear when he saw her.

JR tried to sit up but found he was being held down. He struggled against the restraints to free himself with no luck.

"I'd give it up if I were you, Junior. You're not going anywhere." Zach stated calmly.

The blonde lifted his head and glanced around and found he was surrounded by Marissa, Bianca, Kendall, Zach, Krystal, Erica, Greenlee, Ryan, Scott, Madison, Opal and David. He attempted to speak but it just came out muffled.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Marissa grabbed one end of the duct tape and ripped it off in one fluid motion.

JR screamed as the tape was torn from his face.

"Good job, Rissa. I like how you got it off all at one time." Bianca smiled and gave the redhead a quick kiss.

"Really, Red. That was pretty nice. I think you might've taken some of his skin off." Kendall chuckled.

When the pain finally receded, JR began shaking his head. "No. No. No. No. You're dead. Both of you are dead. The news reports said you were."

"It would appear otherwise." Bianca grinned as she slipped an arm around Marissa.

"It's not possible. This isn't real."

"Why is that, JR?" Marissa asked innocently.

"Because I shot her! The first one might've missed, but the second one didn't! I know it didn't! I aimed right for your heart when she stepped in the way! It went right into her back! I saw the blood and saw her fall! The news said that the bullet got the both of you! It went through her heart and into yours! There's no way in hell either of you could survive that!"

Marissa turned her head. "Did you get that?"

Greenlee grinned as she held up a digital recorder. "Yep! I got all of it! Nice confession, JR. This might come in handy."

"It won't hold up in court. It was given under duress."

Kendall shook her head. "Oh, JR, you're assuming there's going to be a trial. That's pretty naïve to think we would let that happen. The recording is just insurance."

"He's assuming we're going to turn him over to the police." Zach chuckled.

David laughed cruelly. "He's assuming we're going to let him live." The doctor looked at his watch. "The Orpheus drugs should be taking effect any minute."

"Orpheus? What the hell did you give me, Hayward? What the hell did you do to me?"

"Calm down, JR. You'll live. Well, maybe not!" Opal started laughing and the others soon joined in.

Kendall wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Opal, that's a good one! I'm impressed that you almost got through that with a straight face."

"You're going to kill me?" JR shook his head before nodding in the direction of Marissa and Bianca. "Those two won't let you. They don't have the heart for it."

Marissa patted her ex-husband on the shoulder. "Funny you should mention our hearts, JR. A few hours ago, that would've been a true statement. Now? Not so much."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know that if you do this that you and your precious _girlfriend_ will go to jail."

Bianca laughed at her former friend. "That's not going to happen. You see, you killed us first." Seeing the confusion in the man's eyes, she continued. "The news was right. You shot me in the back. The bullet went through my heart and into Marissa's killing us both. I'm sorry, Rissa. I tried to save you. I really did."

Marissa smiled softly. "I know, and you did. You stopped me from making the biggest mistake in my life and going back to him."

"Hey!"

Several members of the group shouted. "Shut up, JR!"

Marissa continued, ignoring her ex. "I wouldn't want to live without you."

"I'm going to be sick."

Bianca grinned and kissed her lover tenderly. "Me either."

"Give me a damn break!"

The couple turned and said in unison, "Shut up, JR."

"Wait! You said I killed you both. How in the hell are you here?"

Marissa grinned. "It helps to have a mad scientist for a dad sometimes. No offense, David."

The doctor chuckled. "None taken. You see, Junior, I was able to help my daughter and her partner out. They may not be alive right now technically, but thanks to Orpheus, they will be again soon. You, however, not so much."

"Are you saying they're zombies?" A look of horror crossed his face. "Are you going to eat my brains?"

The couple rolled their eyes.

Bianca sighed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"I don't know, but it's starting to give me a complex." Marissa said with a wry smile.

"Oh, poor delusional JR. He's assuming that he's ever really had brains." Kendall cracked.

"And that they would want to eat them if he did. Bianca and Marissa are not your ordinary, everyday, run of the mill zombies. They have taste and standards." Greenlee smirked.

"Well, Bianca is my daughter after all, and Marissa has proven she has taste by choosing Bianca."

JR started to feel weak as if the life was draining from his body. "What did you do to me, Hayward?!"

"Nothing you don't deserve. I just gave you something to take care of your organs and your blood."

"We should probably get started, David. You don't know when Jesse's coming back." Krystal suggested.

"You're right." Hayward pulled a small instrument table over to him.

"Wait. Wait a minute. If they're zombies, their flesh is going to start decaying. They'll lose an arm or something else." JR smirked.

"Again with the stereotypes! Do you really think David's going to let that happen to me and Bianca?"

Bianca wrapped her other arm around Marissa to prove the point that she definitely still had both arms. "Yeah, David's not going to do that, to us at least. He cares about what happens to us. You? Not so much."

David cut JR's shirt open and began to swab the area surrounding his heart.

"What are you doing?"

"Right now? I'm numbing you up. Then, I'm going to take out your heart. Personally, I'd rather not numb you up, but the others don't really want to hear you scream."

"You're going to take out my heart?! So, I'm going to be like _them_." JR spat.

"Junior, you're never going to be like them. I'm going to bring them back to life and return their hearts to them." David picked up a scalpel and began to cut.

"There's no blood!" Opal was shocked. "Shouldn't there be some?"

"One of the Orpheus drugs took care of that."

While JR watched in horror as his heart was removed, the others looked on in fascination.

Kendall shook her head. "Amazing."

"I'm impressed, Hayward." Zach added.

Greenlee held out a container for David, and the doctor deposited the heart in it.

"You … You're … You're not going to stitch me up?"

"Why?" David then picked up a syringe and injected something into the heart causing it to turn black and disintegrate. "I didn't want to take any chances." He turned to Erica and Krystal. "Ladies, it's your turn."

A malevolent smile crossed the faces of both women as they began to remove JR's pants.

"What the hell are they going to do?"

"Seriously? David just took out his heart and now he's worried about what Mom and Krystal are going to do?" Bianca shook her head.

"It just goes to prove further that he really doesn't have brains." Marissa smirked.

"Don't worry about that right now, Junior. You were saying something about Marissa and Bianca having their flesh decay or losing appendages. The Orpheus drugs I'm giving to them will prevent that from happening. You, again, not so much. I'm giving you something else. It's going to be slow and painful, exactly what you deserve."

Erica picked up two scalpels and handed one to Krystal while keeping one for herself. The blades slowly snaked down his torso.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You can't do this! Look! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! I wasn't thinking! I'll leave town! I promise! You won't ever see me again! I promise! Just don't do this!"

"Too little, too late, JR!" Erica gave an evil laugh and the others joined in as the blades inched lower and lower.

/

JR bolted upright in a cold sweat. "No! Not that! Anything but that!"

"Excuse me, young man, but are you alright?"

JR whipped his head around and tried to get his bearings. An elderly woman was standing in front of him eyeing him curiously. He turned his head and realized he was in the waiting area of the Pine Valley airport. JR could hear the murmurs of others in the area watching him in alarm.

"Young man, are you alright?"

JR grabbed himself and released a deep breath. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." The woman hurried off.

"Mr. Chandler, here is the passenger list as you requested. The flight plan has been filed. If anyone asks, I'll tell them that you were on the plane, and that I dropped you off in Africa. You were really excited about going on safari and couldn't stop talking about it the whole way there." The pilot waited for JR to respond.

_It was a dream. No, it was a nightmare. I'm still in one piece. It didn't happen, but it could. I wouldn't put it past Hayward to do something like that. Hell, I wouldn't put it past any of them. I gotta get out of here. I gotta get far away from here. Wait. Did he say something about Africa?_

"There's been a change in plans. I'm coming after all." JR got up and headed towards the gate.

"Mr. Chandler, you forgot your bag."

JR glanced over his shoulder. "Leave it. I'll get what I need when I get there."

/

Bianca walked into the family room of the home she shared with Marissa to find her partner giving the babysitter instructions.

Marissa turned around and beamed. "You look amazing. You are so beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

The brunette blushed, which only added to her beauty. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Marissa. "_You_ are the one who is beautiful. You're stunning. I love you."

"I love you too." Marissa grinned.

The couple gave each of their children a kiss goodnight.

Bianca looked at her children. "Be good for Susan."

"We'll see you tomorrow and tell you all about the party." Marissa promised.

They walked to the front door.

"Have a good time!" AJ, Miranda and Gabby shouted and waved as their mothers walked arm in arm to the car.

The couple waved back.

Marissa grinned when her partner opened her car door for her. When they settled into the car, the redhead turned to Bianca. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world. We have three great kids, and I'm in love with the most wonderful woman that has ever lived."

Bianca shook her head smiling brightly. "We're going to have to agree to disagree on that, Rissa, because from where I'm sitting, I'm the luckiest."

The couple leaned in and shared a loving kiss before heading off for an evening out.

**/**

**A/N****: Did you really think I'd kill Minx? I just couldn't do it. To me, they are living happily ever after. As for JR, I'll leave it to your imaginations as to his fate. Does he make it to Africa? The plane could crash on its way there over an ocean, never to be found. He could make it there safely. While on safari, he could get eaten by a lion or a pack of hyenas. Maybe, he was trampled by rhinos, elephants or wildebeests. An anaconda or giant python could've gotten him. There's also the chance that a gorilla might have found him attractive and decided to make JR his bitc… The possibilities are endless! What matters though is that Bianca and Marissa are alive and well and still in love and together here! **


End file.
